Choice
by dimezzeg192
Summary: Elena decides to leave Mystic Falls so she can make her own choices and comes across a vampire she wasn't sure she would see any again. Elijah recognizes Elena and decides he won't hold back any more.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but love this show and this ship!

Elena couldn't bring herself to regret the decision she had made. Everybody had already sacrificed so much for her and she couldn't let them anymore. She knew deep down nothing that happened was her fault but her existence continued to cause everybody pain and she just couldn't do it anymore. Yes, she had decided to go through with the transition but Stefan and Damon barely gave her any room to breathe and she felt as if she was getting lost inside herself. They were just trying to help her but everything either of them said or did just made it worse.

Stefan's bunny diet was not working for her and despite Elena's protests that it was making her sick Stefan insisted that she would become used to it over time. Damon had taken her out and let her try to feed from humans but he had been so focused on not letting her kill anybody that he hadn't actually helped her at all. In fact, she had nearly killed someone and she felt worse.

She threw up the animal blood and she wasn't getting any human blood and she was exhausted all the time. Elena had managed to convince both brothers to leave her for while so she could be alone. She curled herself up in the center of her bed and even though she was alone she heard the Salvatore's fighting inside her head and she finally decided she couldn't take it anymore. They were unintentionally tearing her apart, worse yet, she was tearing them apart.

She had to learn to control herself without Stefan or Damon's interference. She had considered asking Caroline but she would side with Stefan and Bonnie was out of the question. She had to take the time to figure this out on her own.

She thought about taking her car but they could easily track it down so she walked out into the night and let the cool air hit her face. Her vampire senses trembled and knew she was making the right decision and ran.

Those were the thoughts that ran through her head at this moment. She was on her knees in a dark alley. The ground was wet and she was surrounded by vampires who were all snarling at her. They had drained her of most of her blood and she was weak but not afraid. Her blood was covering her skin and clothes.

"Did you think you were just going to get away with this?" A man asked approaching her. He grabbed her hair and tilted her head back so her neck was exposed. "You don't steal from us and just walk away." He lowered his head inhaling deeply. Elena tried to pull away but the man just held tighter. "I like your fire." He said pressing his lips against her skin. "And you taste good. Maybe instead of killing you we can come to some other arrangement." He slid his tongue down her neck and across her collarbone licking her blood as he went.

"Not if you were the last man on Earth." She snarled and pushed him away. He rebounded quickly and was about to thrust his hand into her chest when his head fell to the ground. Elena shrieked and his body took a few steps towards her before it fell in front of her. She scrambled backwards and hit the shins of another vampire who pulled her up quickly but in an instant his heart was ripped out of his chest and he fell too. The others took off without hesitation. Elena's eyes went wide when she looked into Elijah's eyes. He was calm and didn't even seem put out by this situation but she couldn't help but wonder why he would even help her.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked assisting her to her feet and offering her a handkerchief from his suit pocket. Elena's hand trembled as she took it and used it to wipe her neck. Of course Elijah wouldn't recognize her. She had a charm that was disguising her appearance. Elena now looked like a blonde haired, blue eyed girl and it had kept her safe for the last few weeks since she had left Mystic Falls.

"I am now. Thank you." She nodded but she wasn't. She had lost a lot of blood and was barely holding herself upright but she couldn't tell him that. She tried to walk away afraid if she spent too much time around Elijah would recognize her. He was the last person she thought she would run into. She stumbled and fell forward but Elijah was quick and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Careful." He warned setting her back up and retreated a few steps.

"I just need some blood and I'll be fine." She smiled and noticed Elijah staring at her. Her smile quickly faded. "I'm sorry I put you out like this. I'll be on my way." She moved to walk by but without warning she passed out completely.

Elena woke up in an unfamiliar room. She was lying across a bed and her head felt like it was on fire. Her eyes burned and it felt like every nerve in her body was pulsing.

"Ah, you're awake." Elena sat up slowly so her head didn't spin.

"I am." She nodded and they made eye contact. "Where am I?" She asked looking around.

"I brought you to my home." He told her.

"Why?" She rubbed her head.

"Because you are weak and this was the closest place to let you rest." Elena nodded.

"Oh. I'm okay now, I should really go." She stood but she wasn't really okay and she knew Elijah could see it as well.

"You are not alright and I insist you let me help you." He wasn't really insisting, he was demanding. "Come with me." He commanded and Elena knew she was in trouble. She had no choice but to follow, she was too weak to even attempt to out run him. His hand rested against the small of her back as he silently led her downstairs. Elena felt a rush at his touch and it was all she could focus on. She couldn't lie, she had always felt an attraction towards him but now it was amplified tenfold and all she wanted to do was kiss him. She had never felt this, the overwhelming need to be touched. Caroline had tried her best to explain it once but her words failed to describe the feeling. Elena did think it was odd that she was having these feelings towards Elijah. Not even Stefan or Damon brought out these kinds of emotions and it suddenly made her feel guilty.

He ushered her into the kitchen. Normally the dark would have bothered her but she had gotten used to it. Elena had run before she was able to get a daylight ring and now spent her life in darkness. Elijah gracefully walked to the fridge and pulled out a blood bag for her. The scent was powerful and Elena's hand trembled as she reached for it but retracted her hand quickly. She wanted to tear into the bag but she had to compose herself.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I…" She couldn't lie to him. "I'm still new. It's just a little overwhelming is all." She said taking a deep breath.

"I see." He circled around her and she could feel his eyes glancing everywhere on her body. He was inspecting every inch of her. "How long ago did you turn?" He asked stepping up behind her. He wasn't touching her but he was uncomfortably close. She could hear him take a deep breath near her neck and she shuddered but not out of fear.

"Two weeks." She admitted.

"Two weeks? Really?" She didn't like that he was doubting her.

"Yes, why?" She asked turning to face him.

"You turned two weeks ago and yet you haven't tried to attack me for this blood yet. You have an amazing amount of self-control." Elena felt her face beam at his compliment and took a step closer. It was like she was drawn to him. "If it's not too much to ask how did you turn?"

"I was in a car accident." She said rubbing her arms. Still not a lie. "It's been difficult."

"I understand." He returned to the kitchen and got a glass out of the cupboard and slowly poured the blood into it clearly teasing her with it. He offered it to her once again and this time she took it and quickly. Elijah smirked at her but she didn't care. She needed it and brought the glass her lips. She began slowly but she drank faster and faster until there was nothing left and when the liquid was gone her hand tightened and the glass shattered. She jumped at her own response.

"I'm sorry!" She panicked.

"It's quite alright." He waved her off and began picking up the pieces. She bent down to help him and when their hands touched there was a shock. Elena pulled her hand away and they made eye contact. His eyes were soft and he smiled at her and she admitted it made her nervous. It was crazy but she was feeling a strong pull towards him. She could see his mind was racing but she held herself together. They were both brought out of their daze when Elena noticed the sunlight through the window. Elijah turned to see what she was looking at and she flew backwards into the wall.

"Thank you for everything you've done but I have to go." She quickly and raced out the door. She sprinted as fast as she could to the hotel she had been staying in and slammed the door shut behind her. She threw herself down on the bed thankful she had made it through the night and managed to keep the object she had stolen from those vampires. Elena had no idea what it was for but it was the price she had to pay to keep the necklace she wore. The necklace that changed her face.

She clutched onto the small orb and closed her eyes willing herself to calm down. She hadn't had nearly enough blood and all the running she had just done had wiped her out but she had to get away from Elijah before the sun had come up. He had always made her uncomfortable for more than one reason. They shared a powerful connection and Elena found Elijah very intimidating. The last time she had seen him he had tricked her into going into the woods with him and trapped her in a cave with Rebekah. She couldn't blame him for his actions, she had lied to him and nearly gotten his entire family killed and to this day it made her feel horrible. Elena would never have agreed to Ester's plan if she had known her true intentions but she couldn't change the past and couldn't ask Elijah to forgive her.

Elena sat up and pulled Elijah's letter out of the bedside drawer and re-read it for the hundredth Elijah must hate her and rightfully so. She had betrayed the trust he placed in her and she would feel guilty forever because of it. She didn't have a right to feel the way she did about him now.

Elena wasn't even sure why she cared so much about what Elijah thought. She wasn't the only one who had lied and their relationship was rocky at best. She knew deep down that he had never wanted to hurt her just like she had never wanted to hurt him. The pain just seemed to go round in a vicious circle and Elena wished she could stop it.

She laid back down and wondered if Elijah had known it was her tonight he would he have still saved her? She was safe for now and had nowhere to go until nightfall so she closed her eyes picturing Elijah and attempted to get some rest before she completed her mission. The problem was he images of his face kept her awake and she imagined the things she wanted to do with him. She may not be able to be with him in the real world but she could always have her fantasies. That would just have to be enough.

When Elena woke again it was finally dark. She took a quick shower and changed her clothes before shoving the orb deep in her shorts pocket and sped out the door.

She arrived at the meeting point and immediately panicked when no one was there. Maybe they weren't coming after all and then Elena would be stuck, the charm she wore would only last until this morning unless she brought this object. She began pacing and her agitation grew before she finally heard a voice.

"Well hello there." Elena turned to the witch and smiled. "I didn't actually expect to see you."

"You didn't think I could do it?" Elena asked pulling the orb from her pocket and showing it.

"I would have bet my life you couldn't. You proved me wrong." The woman stepped forward but Elena stepped back.

"Our agreement?" She asked.

"You can keep that necklace and I've already spelled it to be permanent." She agreed and Elena tossed the orb to her. "Thank you my dear. You just helped me save my entire family." Elena nodded.

"I'm glad I could help. Thank you for this." She played with the necklace around her neck.

"It was a very small price to pay. Take care of yourself, it would be a shame if anything happened to you." She said.

"You too." Elena nodded and sped off. She finally felt free, Stefan and Damon would no longer be able to track her down and she wasn't cursed to wear Katherine's face anymore. She could go wherever she pleased and the idea was liberating. She felt her stomach twist and she realized her liberation would have to wait. She needed to feed.

For some reason Elena found it easier to feed in a crowd rather than sneaking around in alleyways. She hadn't killed anyone but she had been close. Crowds made it so she had to keep herself under control. She walked into a club where the music was blaring and there were so many people shoved together in the small room. She ordered a few drinks to calm herself down, it also seemed to help before she fed. She felt he buzz and began to dance. It wouldn't be long before some guy tried to pick her up and that would be her opening.

As predicted a dark haired man moved in front of her and rested his hands on her hips. She moved herself closer. They danced close together for a while before Elena broke away from him and backed away. The man followed her like a lost puppy to the back of the room. She slammed him against the wall and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just say still and don't yell please." She compelled and bit into the man's neck. His blood was warm and felt so good as it trickled down her throat. She had to force herself to stop and took a few deep breaths before looking back at the man. "Thank you." She always felt the need to thank her donors. She had no idea why but she wanted to be polite. "Now you're going to drink some of this and be on your way." She said biting into her wrist. He did as he was told and Elena leaned against the wall for a few minutes as she let the blood work its magic on her still weak body. Once she felt refreshed she realized she was now truly free and she was going to start right now.

Elena compelled herself a few more drinks. She danced to her hearts content and for the first time in a long time just felt happy as thoughts of Elijah filled her mind again.

A pair of hands wrapped around waist and she was pulled back into a strong pair of arms. She lifted her hands above her head and reached for the man's face and turned her face into his chest. He smelled amazing and she felt hypnotized. She moaned as his hands rose and cupped her breasts. In return she felt him get excited behind her and Elena realized it had been a while for her. She hadn't had sex with anyone since before Klaus took Stefan away and her body was suddenly aching with desire. This was the first time since she turned she felt the need and pictured Elijah's hands roaming her body this way. Elena tried to turn to face him but whoever it was held on tighter to keep her in place. He must be a vampire and that made her more excited. His hands slowly made their way down her body and rubbed the inside of her thigh. Elena moaned again and felt her head spin when he kissed her neck.

"Oh god." She said and a fire ignited in her belly. She needed this so badly.

"I've been called many names but never that." He finally spoke and Elena nearly jumped out of her skin. He finally let her turn around but kept a tight hold on both her arms. "Hello again." It really was Elijah and Elena felt embarrassed she had enjoyed his touch so much.

"Hi." She said weakly. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you dancing and wanted to speak with you." He said smiling.

"That was a bit more than speaking." She said.

"Were you not enjoying it?" He responded pulling her closer.

"I didn't say that." She argued and he put his hand back between her legs.

"Good." She practically through herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself as close as she could to his body. She could feel the arousal in his pants and it felt as every nerve ending in her body were charged with electricity.

"Ah." Her blood was racing and her emotions were going haywire. She lost control of her own body as Elijah touched her and before she realized what was happening she sunk her teeth into his neck and was drinking. The strange thing was that he was letting her. Not only that but he seemed to enjoy it as his arms held her body tight making no attempt to make her cease. When Elena finally stopped she felt mortified at what she had just done but it gave her a rush at the same time. She had never felt anything like this before, not even with Stefan and her entire body was on fire. She kept her face touching his afraid to make any other movements. Elena watched the marks on his neck heal quickly but some of his blood was dripping down his neck and she wanted it. She tried to control herself but she gripped his shirt tightly and leaned in once again licking the blood from his neck. Elijah tilted his head letting her have better access.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation elsewhere." He said but before Elena could protest he grabbed her and they sped away.


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah knew it was her. It had to be her. Something had drawn him to that alley last night, some unknown force led him to her. He had been skeptical at first. This girl looked nothing like Elena but it was her eyes that gave her away. It didn't matter that they were a different color, Elena's had always been extremely expressive and the way she looked at him was his first clue. He had never seen such expression in anyone else.

The second clue was the spark he felt when they touched. To this day the only person to ever make him feel that way was Elena Gilbert. She had panicked when it happened and fled obviously feeling it too. He took in everything about her, even her scent and knew he just couldn't be wrong. He had followed her to the dingy hotel she was staying in and waited.

He wondered what had happened to her. The last time he had seen Elena he had trapped her in that cave but she had come out unharmed, relatively. If this really was Elena then where were her bodyguards? Where were Stefan and Damon Salvatore? Her disguise must have something to do with it. She was hiding from them.

He made some phone calls to his siblings and Rebekah had confirmed she was the one to cause Elena's death and that she had make the decision to transition. He wanted to be angry with his sister for once again breaking his promise to Elena but in his heart he wasn't upset at all. Elena was now an immortal creature of the night and it appeared as if her feelings for the Salvatore's had changed and was going to great lengths to keep them away. He now had an opening. Her emotions were in overdrive right now, if Elena truly loved either of the Salvatore's, she wouldn't be able to resist them. Yet, she was here, within his grasp.

He was almost sure it was Elena in that hotel room but needed to be absolutely sure so he remained with her as she finally reappeared in a new outfit. A rather scant outfit and Elijah's blood almost boiled. He watched as she handed over some object to a witch and listened to their friendly conversation. He could hear Elena's compassion in the voice even if it wasn't her face.

Elijah had to know. He was amazed as he watched her go to a club and take steps to make it easier to feed and felt proud of her. He looked on as she fed from a man. Watching her suck blood from a human was almost more than he could take. Her politeness was adorable. He was tempted to go over and join her but she stopped herself before he got the chance. The control she had over herself was amazing but he was slowly losing his as Elena moved sinfully on the dance floor.

She lifted her arms and lightly brushed his face when she reached back to touch him. He loved the feeling of her pressed against his body and he needed more. He was not one to be teased so he decided to tease back and the result was shocking. Elena had bit him and was sucking his neck. It was the most exhilarating experience he ever felt and could smell the arousal radiating from her. Again, he needed more. He didn't care if she wouldn't show him her true face, it didn't matter to him what she looked like, he loved her and had from the moment he laid his eyes on her. He had never before denied himself anything or anyone he wanted until he met Elena but he didn't care anymore. She was a vampire now and the rules had changed. Her sight now obviously extended beyond those idiotic Salvatore's and she was in no way objecting to his advances.

He wasn't going to give her the chance to get away and brought her back to his house. He brought her quickly to his bedroom. He pulled her shirt over her head and pushed her against a wall kissing her aggressively. She responded instantly and tried to reach out to touch him but he slammed her arms back down and his kisses trailed from her lips down her jawline to her neck.

Her body was naturally responding to every touch he placed on her. She wanted this. He lowered his head and kissed between her breasts as he rubbed his thumbs lightly over her nipples through her black lace bra. How far was she going to let him take this before she revealed herself? He was going to find out. He shed his jacket and shirt before kneeling down placing kisses down her stomach and he felt her body needing it. She needed him. He very slowly un did the button of her shorts and slid them down her legs making sure to brush his fingertips against her soft skin. He kissed her hip then spread her legs apart and bit deep into the inside of her thigh. She actually cried out as he did and it made him want her even more. This was most definitely Elena, he could taste her.

"Ah Elijah! Please!" She flinched suddenly and tried to push him away. He released her thigh and was on his feet in less than a second staring her in the eyes with a hand pressed against the wall on either side of her head. She realized the mistake she had just made saying his name and brought her hands to her mouth.

"I don't believe I ever told you my name." He smiled lowering her hands.

"I…" He cut her off with a deep kiss.

"This is going to happen." He stated cupping her face.

"We can't." She squeaked out. "You don't understand." He leaned forward and spoke directly in her ear.

"It does not matter what you look like, I will always know you Elena." She gasped and tried to leave but he slammed his body against hers pinning her in place. "Unless you were planning on getting in my bed I suggest you remain where you are." She didn't move and he didn't know if she was frightened or aroused as she stood there shaking. He suspected it was a bit of both.

"How did you know?" She asked quietly.

"If I was blind I would know you." He kissed her neck. "It's not about what you look like Elena, it's about what is in here." He rested a hand over her heart. "I recognize you by the way you feel." He moved his fingers slightly and she trembled. "Now, as I stated this is going to happen but I would prefer it to be with the real you." She froze unsure of what to do. "I won't force you but I wish to see you." He whispered. Elena slowly raised her hands and fumbled with the chain around her neck. Her hands were shaking and was having trouble removing the clasp. Elijah finally became impatient and ripped it from her neck. Her body transformed back into her old self and Elijah smiled lifting her chin so he could see her eyes. "There you are." He stepped away and took in every inch of her exposed body. Her long brunette hair, her deep chocolate eyes, her perfectly tanned skin scarcely covered by a lace bra and tiny matching panties. His bite mark on her thigh had healed but her blood had dripped down her leg and it called to him. She was perfect. "Elena." He smiled and she looked confused.

"You're actually happy to see me?" He thought her question was absurd.

"I have thought about you every day since I left. You have never left my mind." He confirmed and once again stepped closer.

"Why?" Of course she would be skeptical. They hadn't left off on the best of terms but he was going to change that. She had wanted to live a normal human life and he had respected that but things were different now. She was a vampire and he wasn't going to hide his feelings anymore.

"I would have thought that was obvious." He stated and grabbed her face. "I love you Elena." Elijah was caught off guard when tears began running down her face. He didn't understand how his declaration was upsetting. "Why are you crying?"

"You can't love me." She cried trying to cover her face but Elijah grabbed her hands and gently rubbed her fingers. "I lied to you about your mother." He nodded and realized she had felt guilty all this time. "Then you left."

"And I lied to you about killing my brother and about my intentions when I led you into the woods and left you with my sister. I would say that we're even. All our siblings are safe and my mother had now been stopped with your death." He said trying to calm her down. "I wanted a normal life for you. Rebekah should not have interfered and I promise you she will be dealt with but you cannot change your fate now. You are a vampire." He said. "And I will not suffer any longer. I've spent the last thousand years doing everything for my siblings and everybody else but now I will finally take something I want." Elena's tears were slowing and he wiped them away with his thumb. "I know I'm being entirely selfish but for once I don't give a damn. I want you. Am I wrong in believing you want me as well?" He knew he wasn't wrong, he just wanted her to confirm it. Elena barely shook her head and his lips crashed onto hers, she responded instantly.

He quickly stripped both their remaining clothes and slammed Elena onto his bed. She was sprawled out underneath him and her fingernails dug into his back as he lowered himself into her. He started slowly not wanting to hurt her but she matched his enthusiasm and even encouraged him to be more aggressive, it seemed she needed this even more than he did. He was all too eager to comply. Elijah was amazed at her resilience. He took her over and over again in every way he could, sometimes not so gentle, but she kept pace with him all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena woke feeling exhausted and her body was sore. She thought being a vampire would make it so you didn't get tired anymore but that clearly wasn't true. She opened her eyes wondering if it had all just been a dream. Had she really found Elijah and had the most mind blowing sex she ever experienced? Elena tried to tell herself it had been a dream before she felt Elijah's arm wrapped around her waist. She felt embarrassed about all the things she had let him do to her, he hadn't hurt her in any way but he had not been gentle with her either. She slowly tried to remove his arm and get up but his arm tightened and he pulled her closer.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked quietly as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"I just wanted a drink." She responded. She wanted blood and he knew it. "Please." She asked when he didn't loosen his hold. He reached and moved her entire body so she was now facing him. If she was still human her entire body would have blushed under his gaze.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked and she nodded. The smile that crossed his face made him look devilish and Elena couldn't help feeling slightly turned on by it. He took her hand and made her touch his neck. "Drink." He commanded.

"Are you sure?" Why was he allowing her to do this?

"Yes." She sat up and lowered her head to Elijah's neck. He brushed her hair back and she slowly bit into his neck. Elena almost couldn't believe she had been so afraid of this. So afraid of drinking blood, of being immortal. His blood was the most wonderful thing she had ever tasted. He let out a low moan and Elena wondered if he was getting some kind of pleasure from this as well. She hadn't been a vampire long and there were a lot of things she still didn't understand. He let her continue for as long as she wanted and when she felt satisfied she pulled away and stared at him.

"Thank you." Elijah reached up and held her face and she smiled. She laid herself back down and curled her body as close to him as she could and he once again wrapped his arm around her. Last night was great but she couldn't help but wonder where this left their relationship, if that's what she could even call it.

"Elena, what's on your mind?" He asked suddenly as if he could sense her agitation.

"I'm not sure." She responded.

"What aren't you sure about?" He sounded genuinely curious.

"I…It's just…" Elena's words were getting caught. She was afraid to ask.

"Elena, you can tell me anything." He promised.

"Last night. What was it?" She finally asked.

"I believe we had sex Elena." He stated and she sighed.

"I know that Elijah. Is that all it was?" She hoped her question was clear enough and grew nervous when he didn't respond. After a long silence he turned her face to look at him.

"Is that all you want it to be?" She considered her answer carefully and she always came to the same conclusion. She couldn't imagine herself with anyone else.

"Would you think I was stupid if I said no?" She sighed and he smiled.

"No Elena. I do not think you are stupid. I would not have slept with you if I did not believe it was something more. I have a question for you." He responded. "Where are Stefan and Damon?"

"Hopefully back in Mystic Falls. After I turned they became even more protective than they already are. They both wanted me to be something different but not myself. I was having so many problems with my control and I could barely keep blood down." She explained and Elijah let out a low growl. "I was tearing them apart and they were tearing me apart. I couldn't take it so I left. I've actually felt much better since. You actually helped me."

"How did I manage that?" He asked.

"It's going to sound insane." She argued.

"Humor me." Elena rolled over and looked him in the eyes. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well there was a point where everything just seemed so hopeless. I was throwing up all the blood I was drinking, Stefan and Damon were at each other's throats then for some reason I thought about you." Elijah reached and touched her cheek. "You always had so much control of yourself and I tried to think about what you would do. I heard your voice telling me what to do and I just felt better." Elijah nodded. "I know it doesn't make any sense and I was terrified when I first saw you. I really thought you hated me and I was afraid of what you would do to me." He grinned. "I definitely wasn't expecting this." She laughed lightly.

"I'm glad I was able to help you in your moment of distress. I do have to admit I was drawn to the alley the other night. I wasn't even sure it was really you but I felt so protective. What were you doing?" He asked.

"I traded some pendant for the necklace to disguise my face. Unfortunately I had to steal it and the vampires were less than happy about it." She explained.

"Fair enough. What about your brother and your friends? Surely they must be worried about you." Elijah wanted to understand everything about her.

"Jeremy is a hunter. He can barely stand to be in the same room as me anymore. I did us both a favor by leaving."

"I'm sorry Elena." He sounded genuinely sad for her.

"It's not your fault. I call him every few days to let him know I'm okay. As for the others, Bonnie hates me." She felt Elijah's body tense. That was his fault but she couldn't hold it against him. "Caroline is worried sick but she understands why I left. She's offered to come with me but she's still attached to Mystic Falls. She isn't ready to leave yet."

"So you've been alone for two weeks?" He let her face go and she turned her head away.

"Yes. It's actually been nice. I feel like I'm free for once. No one is making decisions for me and I can finally just do what I want." She felt relaxed lying here with Elijah.

"What is it that you want Elena?" She couldn't remember the last time someone had asked her that and the sad thing was she didn't have an answer. She rolled to face away from him but his arm still remained around her.

"I don't know. I've been so caught up in what everyone else wanted for me I never took the time to figure out what I really want." She explained.

"I will assist you in any way I can." He promised kissing the back of her shoulder. "You can stay here with me as long as you like."

"What about your siblings? They aren't exactly my biggest fans." Elena felt herself panic at the thought of Klaus. She was no longer of any use to him but that didn't mean he wouldn't do something to hurt her out of spite.

"They will deal with it. My siblings will not cause you any more harm. You are no longer a threat to our family and Klaus can no longer use your blood. They have no reason to hurt you." He promised.

"I don't think they need a reason Elijah." She curled herself into a ball wanting to believe him but she couldn't. He wasn't inherently lying to her but his siblings were unpredictable it was already clear he didn't have control over them. Elena's current un-dead state was evidence of that.

"I will have to inform them. If you are with me then they can do nothing to harm you. We hold family above all else and you are now family." He said.

"Wait. Family?" She sat up again and pulled the blanket up to cover her still naked body. "When did that happen?" She asked. Elijah sat up and looked at her confused.

"We blood bonded last night Elena." He stated.

"Okay?" She shook her head not understanding and Elijah suddenly looked horrified. He closed his eyes resting his knuckles against his lips taking in a few deep breaths before speaking.

"You don't know what blood bonding is?" His voice radiated anger but Elena just shook her head. "Didn't the Salvatore's teach you anything? Blood bonding is the most intimate act a vampire can perform." Elena closed her eyes trying to keep herself calm.

"What does that mean? What did we do?" She opened her eyes again and looked desperately at Elijah, he was furious. Her stomach began to feel nauseous. Had she done something wrong?

"It is a bonding ritual. Vampires blood share with those they wish to mate with." Elena held her stomach trying to shove back the feeling of vomit creeping up her throat.

"Oh. I…I didn't know that."

"I apologize Elena. I would never have done it if I realized you didn't understand. It's common knowledge." He reached out to touch her but stopped himself. "I am so sorry."

"But Damon drinks from other vampires all the time. Why is this different?"

"It's more than just simply sharing blood. Both parties must have mutual feelings for each other and it happens during heightened moments of intimacy. We share not only blood but our emotions and feelings through our blood. It's a transfer so we have each others blood. We are connected at the most intense level."

"What does this mean for us?" She asked.

"It means many things. First and foremost it means I am now responsible for you. We are connected. It may seem frightening at first but we will be able to feel each other." He said.

"You can read my mind?" She asked.

"It's more complicated than that. We cannot read minds, we can feel what the other feels. If you are sad or hurt or angry. It becomes stronger over time. The more we share blood the more powerful the bond becomes." Elena nodded, so he really did sense her agitation before.

"Does that mean it will disappear if we don't?"

"No, the bond is forever. It will just be weak. I will not make you do it again Elena. I should never have done it in the first place. The fault is entirely mine but you are my mate now." Elijah ran his hands through his hair unsure of what to do. "Stefan or Damon never tried with you?" He looked back to her with fury in his eyes.

"No." And Elena felt glad about that but a little scared. The only thought running through her head was that she was glad this was happening with Elijah. She wasn't sure why but the idea of being bonded to him somehow made her feel safe, he wouldn't make her do anything she was uncomfortable with. Elijah threw himself back down on the bed and covered his eyes with his hands.

"This is without a doubt the most shameful thing I have ever done." Elena smiled. He felt terrible about this but the more upset he got the less she became.

"It's alright." Elena sighed touching his arm. Elijah lowered his hands and stared at her.

"Elena, this is anything but alright." He rubbed his eyes and Elena could almost feel how hard he was thinking. "I took advantage of you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. Maybe I should just go." Elijah needed time to think. Maybe he was changing his mind about everything, she should give him the chance to figure things out. She got out of the bed quickly and sped towards the door but Elijah was faster and blocked her way. Elena felt a little silly but she was embarrassed standing in front of him entirely naked, especially after everything they had done last night. It seemed a little unfair he at least had a pair of pajama pants on. When did he even have the time to put them on?

"Don't be ridiculous Elena." He pulled her in and she rested her head against his perfectly chiseled chest. "You're mine now and you're not going anywhere." Something about this felt so right. "Besides, you couldn't leave even if you wanted. It's ten in the morning and you do not have a ring." He pointed out. Elena pulled back slightly examining her bare finger.

"I never got one. Bonnie wasn't in any mood to help me with it and Stefan and Damon didn't want me to have one anyway. They insisted I needed to stay inside for a while until I could control myself. I left before I got one." She said and Elijah just nodded. "Can I take a shower?" She asked.

"Of course. There is a bathroom right through there." He turned her around and lightly pushed her towards a door. She sped into the new room and shut the door a little harder than she meant to and leaned against it for a few minutes. She didn't know what to think about any of this. She let the hot water run over her skin. The pounding water soothed her and made her feel a little less nervous.

It wasn't until she was drying herself off that she realized she had no clothes. They were all back in her hotel room and there was no way she was putting the clothes she had last night back on. They somehow felt defiled. She spotted a dark blue bath robe. She figured he wouldn't mind if she borrowed it and slipped it on. It was so soft and it smelled like him.

When she finally left the bathroom Elijah was gone. She searched the house but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Oh god, it really is you." Elena slowly turned and saw Rebekah.

"Hi." Was all Elena could manage to say. Rebekah eyed her carefully with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Alright. I'm not going to dilly dally here. I'm not sorry for what I did and I will not apologize for it." She started.

"Rebekah I…" But she threw her hand up stopping her.

"I did what I had to do to keep my family safe." Elena smiled at Rebekah's desperation, it was as if she actually felt bad about the situation.

"Rebekah. It's okay." Elena insisted.

"What!? It's not okay! You're a vampire!" Rebekah was making no sense. Elena wasn't sure if she was trying to be mean or if she really was trying to apologize for what happened.

"Yes and there's nothing that can change that. I suppose it's better than being gone completely." She said and Rebekah stared at her. "Honestly I would have done the same thing Rebekah. I don't blame you for what happened. If anything I suppose after everything I deserved this."

"Nobody deserves this." Rebekah said staring at her feet.

"Why are you here?" Elena asked feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't know." She crossed her arms. "Elijah said you were here and I just wanted to come."

"I would offer you something but I don't know where anything is here." She said.

"It's fine." The silence was deafening and Elena wasn't sure what to do. "What on Earth are you wearing?" She finally asked and Elena looked down forgetting she was wearing Elijah's bathrobe.

"My clothes are in my hotel." She explained and Rebekah smirked. "I never apologized to you." She said.

"I guess we're even." Rebekah shrugged and lounged across the couch.

"Where did Elijah go?" Rebekah propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"He didn't say. He'll be back in a while."


	4. Chapter 4

Elijah returned to his house and wasn't sure what to think or if it had been a good idea to leave Elena alone with his sister but Rebekah had insisted. He smiled when he opened the door and heard laughter. He listened to the conversation they were having and was pleasantly surprised by both their attitudes. They were getting along and he liked that.

"Hello Elijah." Rebekah greeted when he walked into his living room. They were both sitting on the couch and there were movies and food sprawled out all over his coffee table.

"Good afternoon." He responded noticing Elena was wearing his bathrobe. He liked that too. "I'm sorry I was gone so long. I had some things that needed to be taken care of."

"It's okay. Rebekah and I were just hanging out." Elena smiled. Good, he thought. He wanted them to get along, it would make his life much easier.

"I brought the things from your hotel and took the liberty to check you out."

"You didn't have to do that." Elena insisted.

"I know." He smirked. He sped quickly and handed her the suitcase full of clothes. "I figured you at least wanted something to wear." She could walk around naked for all he cared, he just needed her to stay. Elena rifled through the bag and Rebekah leaned over to look.

"These are your clothes?" She asked picking up a shirt with disgust.

"What's wrong with them?" Elena asked suddenly feeling concerned.

"Oh nothing if you want to look like a homeless bag lady." She snapped. "We're going shopping." She insisted.

"I can't." Elena waved her hands in protest.

"Why not? These are terrible. If you're going to be seen with me you have to dress better." Elena shifted uncomfortably in her seat and Elijah eyed her carefully. "What? What's wrong with you?"

"I don't have any money." She finally admitted and rubbed her arms nervously.

"Oh please Elena. Don't even worry about that." She insisted and Elijah began calculating how much of his money Rebekah intended to spend. He supposed it didn't really matter. It was a small price to pay to ensure their friendship and to keep Elena here. The thought of being without her now that he had been with her was not an option.

"I can't let you pay for me Rebekah." Elena said.

"I'm not. Elijah is." She smirked and sped to Elijah holding out her hand. Elijah immediately pulled out his wallet and handed over one of his credit cards.

"What!? No Elijah, I can't." She stood trying to argue. He sped to her and held her face.

"Get whatever you want Elena." He said quietly and she just stood their staring at him.

"This is going to be great!" Rebekah squealed. "I'll come back in the morning!"

"Rebekah wait! I can't!" She called and sped towards the door but his sister was already gone. She didn't realize the sun was still up and when she opened the door was hit with one of its rays. Her skin burned instantly and she yelled. Elijah raced to slam the door shut and inspected her hand and face carefully.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." She rubbed her arm lightly and watched her herself slowly heal. "That really hurts." She complained.

"Well that was another chore I completed today. Here." He pulled out a small box and handed it to her. She opened it slowly and just stared for a moment. He wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"Elijah." She looked up at him now. "It's beautiful but I can't accept this." She tried to hand it back but he gracefully removed the bracelet he had spelled for her and clasped it around her wrist. It was silver with small diamonds and it looked lovely on her. Elijah grabbed her and led her back to the front door and threw it open. Elena flinched and turned herself into Elijah's chest before she realized it didn't hurt. She turned slowly and reached out to put her hand in the light and only felt warmth. It had been weeks since she had experienced it and she hadn't realized just how much she missed it.

"I don't understand why you're so stubborn." He laughed and pulled her back into him. "Why don't you ever just accept what you are offered?" He asked tapping her nose like a child.

"I don't want you to feel obligated. You don't have to take care of me." Elijah lifted her back into the house letting the door close behind him.

"I have always wanted to be the one to take care of you Elena. Please just let me do it." He insisted setting her down.

"But…" He caressed her face wondering why she was still arguing with him. "I can't repay you." Elijah pressed a gentle kiss against her lips to make her stop arguing.

"Elena. You hardly owe me a life debt for a bracelet and some new clothes. I assure you that it is not a problem. I have been alive for a thousand years, money is not an issue. Besides, it's nice to have someone to spend it on." It was underhanded but he used the bond to help her relax, she was far too tense. "I also got you this." He pulled out a chain and handed it to her. "I broke yours last night. I presume you still wish to wear your necklace."

"Yeah, I think I do. At least out in public." Elijah nodded. He didn't want her to wear it at all. The Alpha in him wanted everyone to know that they were together but also understood why she wanted to hide, for now.

"That's fine. I do request that you do not wear it in the house." He wanted to be with her, not some other body.

"I'll agree to that." She responded.

It was amazing how quickly Elena adjusted to her new life. She was nervous at first and spent the first couple months walking on egg shells but by the sixth month she had dropped her guard and finally started to truly enjoy herself. She still wore her necklace whenever she went out and Elijah hated that but she always took it off when they were alone. Elijah had helped her through her transition in ways her friends could not but she still kept herself guarded. He had even managed to convince her that blood sharing was a good thing and their emotional bond had deepened greatly. He hadn't felt this connected to anyone in longer than he could remember. They were both physically and emotionally bonded together and Elijah loved the way it felt.

She formed good relationships with Rebekah and Kol but still went out of her way to avoid Klaus. They didn't bother each other but they didn't get along, they behaved for him and he knew it.

Elena had taken a job at a bookstore so she had something to do while Elijah took care of things he needed to do alone. Some things were far too dangerous to include Elena.

Elijah was wiping some blood off his hands when his phone went off. It was Rebekah asking him to come get her and Elena. He became worried. Rebekah had taken Elena out tonight while he was dealing with the now dead vampire lying on the ground next to him. His sister was more than capable of handling herself so it was strange she was requesting his presence.

He took off immediately and found the high class bar Rebekah had brought Elena too. He looked around carefully and noticed both his sister and Elena. They were both standing across the room and while Elena seemed calm on the outside Elijah could feel her distress. Their bond had become quite strong and he could feel her raging emotions.

Elijah sped to her and wrapped his arms around her waist just as she was taking a drink. She jumped and the liquid splashed down her face and onto her dress.

"What's wrong?" Elena turned towards him covering her mouth with one hand and trying to wipe off her dress.

"I just dumped my drink on myself." She said and Elijah watched as she got more worked up. She wiped frantically until he grabbed her wrists. She looked into his eyes and hers were red and he could feel how upset she was.

"Are you alright?" Elena nodded and wrapped her arms around him so her face was pressed against this chest.

"Stefan and Damon are here." Rebekah said very quietly and Elijah smirked. "They were harassing me asking about Elena. Those idiots didn't even recognize her."

"Not here Rebekah." Elijah snapped realizing this was why she still wore her necklace. She knew Stefan and Damon were bound to catch up with her sooner or later. "You're going to be fine." Elijah whispered. He grabbed her face and lifted it to his. He kissed her passionately and he felt himself spinning. Elena let him kiss her for what seemed like forever and when he finally pulled back her face was beaming and she was relaxed. Elijah's eyes flashed up and he saw Stefan and Damon glaring at him. Elena tried to turn to look but Elijah pulled her in and held her head against his chest.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Original." Damon greeted.

"Stefan, Damon." He nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"See now, I told my brother here that it was crazy but I know better. She's here isn't she?" Damon asked.

"I'm not sure who you're referring to. I am awfully busy and I just came to pick up my sister. We really must be going." Elijah tried to lead Elena away but both Stefan and Damon moved in front of them. He just smiled.

"Elena. She's here somewhere in this city isn't she? You know exactly where she is and I'm not leaving here until we find her!" He yelled.

"She really left you? I find that difficult to believe." He smirked and could feel Elena's disappointment in him. She may not be in love with either of these men now but she still cared for them. Elijah decided he didn't care. He just wanted them to leave, Elena belonged to him now and he would never let her go. "Damon, I assure you I have no idea where Elena is. I am the last person she would seek out."

"That's bull shit, I always saw the way you looked at her! You're in love with her too. What are you doing, compelling her? Do you have her locked up somewhere? I bet she didn't runaway, you came and took her didn't you?"

"As tempting as the thought of kidnapping a teenaged girl sounds, I had nothing to do with Elena's disappearance." Damon shoved Elijah forcing him to let go of Elena who gasped. Damon glared at her intently as Rebekah stepped up behind her. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"You are walking a dangerous path Damon." Elijah warned focusing Damon's attention back on him. "If Elena has decided to leave you I am not responsible for it. You have pushed her away yourselves and I will not be blamed for whatever damage you have caused."

"Elijah look." Stefan stepped in between them. "We're just worried about her. She's still a new vampire and she must be having trouble with her control. We just want to help her."

"I understand that Stefan but it would appear she does not wish you to help her. Give her space and I'm sure she'll come around." Stefan shook his head. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some things I need to take care of. We must be going." He wrapped his arm around Elena and motioned for Rebekah to follow. Once they were far enough away Rebekah finally exploded.

"God I hate those two. I'm sorry I called you like that I just didn't know what to do."

"It's quite alright. I'm glad you did but we can finish this discussion later." He said. He could hear Stefan and Damon were following them. They reached his house quickly and Elena tossed herself down on the couch.

"Don't worry about it Elena. They can't do anything and they didn't even know who you were." Rebekah sat beside her resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know if I'm happy or upset about that." She laughed miserably.

"Rebekah. Can I speak to Elena alone please?" It was a demand, not a question. Without a word his sister disappeared into the night. The Salvatore's wouldn't dare bother her. Elena sat up and her blonde hair draped around her shoulders. She was nervous like she was when he had first found her. "Elena." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly sensing his feelings. "I know I shouldn't be acting like this. It's just the first time I've seen them since I left." She ran a hand through her hair and he wanted to rip the necklace off and destroy it. He hated she felt the need to hide herself.

"You don't have to apologize for what you feel Elena." He paced around the floor feeling himself grow anxious. He wanted nothing more than to claim her in front of Stefan and Damon. To show them they had no chance with her because Elena belonged to him. She was upset now but she wouldn't be for long if she would just accept it. He sat down next to her and brushed her hair back. She was shaking and he knew she was reacting to his emotions. He didn't know where this possessiveness was coming from but he knew he was frightening her and he needed to calm down.

"I don't love them." She stated getting up and walking into the bedroom. Elijah could feel her getting worked up and followed her. "I honestly don't think I ever did. God. I don't know what's wrong with me." She pulled her dress over her head and tossed it into the hamper without care. "I just don't want to do this. I can't do this." She pulled off her heels throwing them angrily in the closet.

"What can't you do?" He asked leaning in the doorway taking full advantage of the now naked Elena traipsing around his bedroom. If only it really was Elena.

"I can't be what they want me to be." She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and tossed herself across the bed.

"So tell them." He offered. "Tell them how you really feel then you can be free."

"I'll never be free." She argued. "Even if I somehow managed to convince Stefan and Damon I'm not in love with either of them I will always have my face. I'm just a shadow of someone else." She curled herself up and turned away from him. Elijah was next to her in a second suddenly feeling furious. He grabbed her a bit harder then he meant to and pulled her up so she had to look at him. Fear filled her eyes.

"Elena! I will not allow you to sit here feeling sorry for yourself. You are an amazing person despite what you look like. Can't you understand that it doesn't matter?" He insisted.

"If it doesn't matter why does it bother you so much?" She asked and he felt stunned.

"It's not your face that bothers me. I don't want you to have to hide." He reached out to touch it but Elena backed away, she was hurt. "You are not a shadow of anyone. If anything you emit your own light and give a beautiful shine to the world. I want you to be comfortable just being you Elena because you are amazing just as you are." She looked away from him and he wasn't sure why but it made him angry when she didn't respond. "Please just take it off. You do not need it." He begged and he felt her anger bubbling.

"Why can't you just let it go?" She asked desperately.

"Just listen to me!" He raised his voice for the first time and she was startled.

"I can make my own decisions! Don't try to control me!" Before Elijah realized what had happened she was gone. He sped to the front door that was now wide open but Elena was long gone and he couldn't believe she had slipped right by him.

"Dammit!"


	5. Chapter 5

Elena wasn't sure what had come over her. She knew Elijah wasn't trying to be mean or control her. He was the only person that truly cared about anything she ever wanted but her emotions were going crazy. She had no reason to feel upset but she did. She had lived with him for months and in her heart she knew she was in love with him but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She supposed he knew it but wasn't sure what was keeping her from saying it out loud. Maybe it was because he had this odd obsession with trying to make her reveal herself. He wouldn't let her wear the necklace in his house and up until now she hadn't thought much of it. Maybe all he wanted was Katherine too.

She compelled a woman on the street to trade clothes with her and entered a bar. Her stomach was doing backflips. It probably wasn't the best idea to drink while angry but she didn't care right now and downed drink after drink. She thought she would get angrier the more she drank but she actually calmed down and she felt an overwhelming need for Elijah as she thought about what he had said. She realized she was acting stupidly, of course he didn't think she was Katherine. He had known who she was even through her disguise and he was the only one. She should suck it up and tell Stefan and Damon how she really felt. The only problem was she didn't want to do it alone, she wanted Elijah with her when she talked to them because she was still afraid so she got out her wallet to pay her bill. She would go find Elijah and she would apologize for acting like a crazy person and tomorrow she would end all of this. She just wanted to be with Elijah and would do anything he wanted if that meant she could stay by his side. She would tell Stefan and Damon to go to hell and stop wearing this dumb necklace. She was about to leave when a voice spoke in her ear.

"Hello there." She froze unsure what to do. "You're Elijah's little pet aren't you? You were with him earlier."

"So what?" She snarled.

"So we just wanted to ask you some questions. Have you seen this girl?" Damon held up a picture of her.

"Actually I have." She said playing with the necklace.

"See Stef, I told you Elijah was lying to us. Elena's here and we have to get her back." Elena felt a sharp pain in her neck and her world spun as she fell. She wanted to puke as she felt Damon pick her up and speed off. She was thrown into what she assumed was the trunk of a car.

Elena had passed out and immediately recognized where she was when she woke up. She was back in Mystic Falls locked in the all too familiar basement of the boarding house. She tried to rub her aching head but her hands were stopped by burning against her wrists. She cried out realizing the restraints were covered in vervain and she was too weak to do anything and it sucked.

"Looky here. Blondie is awake." The door flew open and Damon walked through followed by Stefan. They both looked furious.

"Please let me go." She begged. "You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly that Elijah lied to us. I'm trying to find someone and I will not stop until I do." Damon revealed a stake and quickly lunged it into Elena's stomach. She screamed out in pain. Not only was it a stake but it too had been soaked in vervain.

"Stop! Please!" Tears ran down her face. "Let me explain." He looked into her eyes but she waited. She had to opportunity to tell him who she really was but she needed to know if he would recognize her. Elijah said he had recognized her by her eyes. Maybe Damon would too. After a moment he growled turning away from her and she felt her heart shatter but at the same time felt relief. The next time she saw Elijah she was going to tell him that she loved him.

"I'm not a very patient person and I really hate playing games." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Hey there Elijah!" He turned back to her smirking.

"Damon don't!" She called out and he hesitated only for a moment.

"I've got your little girlfriend here and I'm willing to make a deal with you. Tell us where Elena is and maybe I'll return her with all her body parts." Damon twisted the stake that was still stuck in her belly and she cried out again as he yanked it out. Elena finally snapped.

"Dammit Damon! I am Elena!" She screamed and everything was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"What?" He was pissed. It was extremely painful and she barely reached but she managed to grab her necklace and tear it off letting it drop to the floor.

"It's me Damon." She coughed up some blood and it spilled down the front of her shirt. "It's been me the whole time." The phone crushed under Damon's grasp and she continued to cry.

"Elena I…" He felt guilty, it was written all over his face but Elena didn't care right now. It didn't matter to her that he hadn't known it was her. She was tired of him doing things like this because of her.

"Please let me go." She begged again looking away. Damon quickly undid her restraints.

"Elena…" He looked at her with those puppy dog eyes.

"Don't even say that you're sorry because you're not. If I hadn't told you it was me you wouldn't have stopped. You would have killed me!" She snapped. "Just help me up." He did as she asked and brought her back upstairs gently setting her down on the couch. She rested her head against the back of the couch and took a few deep breaths.

"Okay, what the hell Elena! You been with Elijah all this time!?" He yelled pacing around the room.

"No. Not the entire time. I was alone for a couple weeks." She explained. "That's when he found me. It was by complete accident, I was more than content alone but he insisted he wanted to help."

"You could have turned him down." He argued as Stefan walked in with a blood bag. He handed it to her but she didn't drink. She was too tired.

"No, I couldn't." She laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny about any of this!" Damon was getting mad again. "Is he compelling you to stay with him!? I'll kill him!"

"Elijah wouldn't do that Damon. You need to calm down." Elena gripped the blood bag. She wanted it so badly but she couldn't will her body to move.

"He kissed you." Stefan finally piped up and she smiled. "When we first ran into him, well, both of you. He kissed you."

"Yeah, he did." Elena closed her eyes and pictured his face. She missed him so much.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Stefan's voice was sad and Elena did feel bad but she couldn't change how she felt.

"Yes." She confirmed and Damon hit the roof.

"No! That is not happening! Stefan! Stick her back in the basement! She's obviously lost it!" Elena flinched as he sped to her and shook her hard. "Why Elena!? Why him!?" She started to cry again afraid of what Damon was going to do to her.

"I don't know. I can't explain it, I just love him Damon. He knew me right away. I was wearing the necklace when he found me too but he recognized me." She said. "It's just right."

"I won't let you go." He growled low and the anger in his eyes terrified her. This was why she wanted Elijah with her but she had no choice. Damon pulled out another stake. He was about to thrust it into her heart but he was knocked back.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Stefan was standing in between them. Elena gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Damon had just tried to kill her.

"I'd rather see you dead than with Elijah!" He snarled coming at her again. This time Stefan had to hold him back.

Elena wasn't sure where she got the strength but she stood and sped out the door and away from the boarding house. She was running on pure instinct and before she realized it she was home. Before she could get inside she fell over and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Elijah had never before felt so frustrated. He hadn't meant to upset Elena, he was just trying to make her understand. She had no need to hide anymore and he would give her anything. It made him wonder what was really going on inside Elena's head. The bond let him feel her emotions but didn't give concrete thoughts. It was obviously the Salvatore's. Jealousy surged throughout his entire body. She was hiding from them. She may not love them anymore but she was still living her life based on their thoughts and actions not her own. He was really angry with them but had pushed Elena away. He thought about going after her but she was upset. She mistook his concern for trying to control her but he would never force her to do anything. After all the time she spent with Stefan and Damon he could see how what he had said would confuse her.

"Rebekah." He decided to call his sister. "I need your help."

"I just left you Elijah. What could possibly have happened already?" She laughed.

"Elena and I got into an argument and she took off. Would you please find her and make sure she is alright? She won't talk to me right now but she shouldn't be alone." He admitted.

"What did you do to her?" She mocked.

"Why do you assume I'm the one who's done anything wrong?" He asked.

"Because Elena is so disgustingly sweet she couldn't possibly have done anything." Elijah smiled, Elena was very sweet in many ways. "This didn't have anything to do with Stefan and Damon did it? You got all jealous and said something stupid didn't you? Don't worry, I'll take care of it." She insisted. "But only because I like Elena." She added and hung up.

Elijah sat down to do some work and waited patiently for Elena to return. Nausea filled his insides as he tried to work but he forced it down. He could feel Elena was upset and it was only getting worse but he was sure Rebekah could manage to talk some sense into her, Elena would be fine and be back at his side soon. He ignored the illness he was feeling and completely immersed in his work as it finally faded away. When he finally realized it was morning and Elena had not returned his anger resurfaced. Perhaps Rebekah had made things worse. It was not like Elena to act this way. They had arguments before but she always came back and they had always made up before the sun rose the next morning. It was a little underhanded but sometimes Elijah would purposely begin an argument just so they could make up.

As Elijah thought about their previous arguments he mentally noted that almost everyone had been started because Elijah had wanted her to do something that she didn't want to do. He had always managed to convince her what he wanted was best. Elena had never won an argument and it made him think. Why was that? He was brought out of this thoughts when his phone started ringing.

"Ah Rebekah, I was just about to call you. How is…" She cut him off quickly.

"We have a problem." His heart sank and the nausea returned.

"What happened? Are you alright? Is Elena alright?" He asked.

"I'm okay but I don't know where Elena is. I found her in a bar but before I got to her Damon Salvatore snapped my neck. I don't know what happened to her." She was clearly upset. She and Elena had a good relationship now and she must feel bad about her going missing. That, and she feared what his reaction was going to be. "I'm sorry." The Salvatore's were going to pay for this. Elijah knew exactly what they had done. They kidnapped Elena not realizing it was her.

"It's alright Rebekah. Please calm down. I am not mad at you." He heard Kol in the background yelling. He and Elena had become close and he was angry now as well. "Would you care to accompany me on a road trip?" He asked and in almost no time at all he, Rebekah and Kol were all in his car driving to Mystic Falls. The closer they got, the stronger he could feel Elena. They were about half an hour away when Elijah's phone began ringing again.

"Mr. Salvatore." He greeted.

"Hey there Elijah!" They could all hear the amusement in Damon's voice.

"Damon don't!" Elena cried.

"I've got your little girlfriend here and I'm willing to make a deal with you. Tell us where Elena is and maybe I'll return her with all her body parts." So Elena still had her necklace on. Elena shrieked and they all just stared. Damon had just hurt Elena. Granted he didn't know it was her but Elijah could still feel Elena's pain.

"Dammit Damon! I am Elena!" She screamed and no one said a word. Elijah felt relief, he was glad she was finally coming clean. It was what he wanted and with that thought it was just another victory for him. Why did Elena always do what he wanted?

"What?" Damon was clearly angry. They all heard Elena painfully shifting around.

"It's me Damon." She coughed violently. "It's been me the whole time." They lost connection after that and Elijah handed the phone to Rebekah.

"Elijah?" She reached to touch his shoulder but he growled. His only thought was getting to Elena and slammed his foot down forcing the car to move faster.

He barely parked his car before he was out and bursting into the boarding house. He stopped instantly at the scene. Elena was nowhere to be seen but Stefan was currently in a physical confrontation with Damon. Stefan was distracted by his appearance and Damon took the opportunity to toss him into a wall. Stefan moved to charge again but Kol sped and held him back leaving Damon and Elijah to stare each other down.

"I'm not going to fight you Damon. I'm here for Elena." That seemed to infuriate him and Damon threw himself but Elijah didn't even have to touch him and simple side stepped out of the way. Damon was so enraged he wasn't focused.

"Elena's gone!" Stefan shouted. "Damon tried to stake her and she took off!"

"When?" Elijah asked trying to keep calm. If he did it before she took the necklace off that would be different.

"What do you mean when? Just a little while ago! After we realized it was her." He explained. Elijah grabbed Damon by the throat and squeezed hard.

"I presume Elena told you what she's been doing these last few months?" Elijah asked but Damon just snarled at him. He took that as a yes. "Did you try to hurt Elena because of our relationship?" Elijah asked and Damon's face contorted with fury, another yes. Elijah wasted no time in giving Damon the beating of a lifetime. He broke both legs and used pieces of furniture he broke to sabe him in places not to kill him but to keep him incapacitated. When he felt satisfied Damon had been punished enough he bent down and wiped the blood of his hands using Damon's shirt then made the young vampire look him in the eyes. "You will do nothing to harm Elena or anyone she cares about." He felt comfortable compelling Damon. He didn't tell him to stay away from Elena, just made sure he couldn't hurt her anymore. No matter what, Elena would be devastated if Elijah flat out killed him. He tossed Damon across the room and sped to Stefan. He may not have tried to kill Elena but he still kidnapped her and let Damon torture her, he could let that go.

"I'm sorry Elijah. We didn't know." Stefan tried to defend himself.

"It doesn't matter. She was still hurt because of you and your brother." Elijah grabbed Stefan's throat and squeezed tight. "I could kill you both now and feel no remorse whatsoever." He nearly snarled and he could smell the fear radiating from Stefan. Elijah had to admit it wasn't just the fact that they had tortured Elena, he hated Stefan because he still held a piece of Elena's heart and he didn't want to share it any longer. "You will never touch Elena again." He compelled Stefan. "You will never approach her yet if she wishes to speak with you, you will listen to everything she has to say and respect her wishes." Elena was going to need some time to recover from the events of the last couple days but knew she would want to end things with the Salvatore's on her own terms. He needed to grant her that or they would never move forward. "Elena is mine." He declared before snapping Stefan's neck then took off to find Elena.

The boarding house had been filled with Elena's scent. She had been bleeding when she was there and likely still was. She lost a lot of blood and was upset about Damon and fear struck him. Elena may do something drastic in her current state and she would never forgive herself if she hurt someone.

Elijah traced her scent through town and wasn't surprised when it ended at her house. He wasn't sure why but he felt the need to knock instead of just barging in even though he could.

"Elijah." Jeremy answered not surprised by his appearance. The boy's look was severe but Elijah couldn't worry about that right now. He needed to make sure Elena was safe.

"Jeremy." He greeted. "I was wondering if Elena was here."

"Yeah, she's upstairs but she can't talk right now." He said.

"Why not?" Was she so upset she wouldn't see him?

"She's passed out. I don't know what the hell happened but she's pretty out of it. She should get some rest." He insisted, Elijah could see the restraint in Jeremy's gaze. His hunter instincts were in overdrive but was remaining calm. Elijah was actually impressed.

"I see and of course you're right. Would you mind if I waited here until she wakes?" Jeremy shrugged and opened the door wider to allow him access. The boy obviously knew how to pick his battles. At least someone was making his life easier.

"She's been asking for you." Jeremy said lounging across the couch.

"Excuse me?" Elijah asked.

"She was calling for you in her sleep." He repeated and Elijah smiled.

"May I?" He motioned upstairs.

"Sure." Jeremy shrugged.

He entered her room quietly and was disgusted by what he saw. Elena was passed out across her bed, her clothes were covered in blood, her blood, and her hair was a mess. Her veins popped out of her skin and she looked unhealthy. This was why she had been afraid, this was why she had worn that necklace. Not because she was hiding herself, she had been afraid of Damon and his actions proved her fears had been valid. He felt remorseful for pushing her and wished he had been there with her. He should have gone after her.

"Elena?" Her eyes were wide open and she was staring at him. "Jeremy said you were asleep." Elena blinked a few times and tried to sit up but didn't make it very far before she flopped back down.

"I was." She said quietly and a few tears left her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She said and Elijah sped to sit next to her. He brushed her hair back.

"What on Earth are you apologizing for?" He laughed.

"I should have just told them a long time ago like you said. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad. I wish I had listened to you." She curled herself up and it hit Elijah.

"Elena. I have to ask you something." He said sternly and she stared at him blankly. "I suppose it didn't matter before but I need to know now. Please don't think me rude for asking but how did you die?" He asked.

"I told you. Matt swerved so he wouldn't hit Rebekah." She responded.

"I know that part but how did you come to have vampire blood in your system?"

"I hit my head." She lifted her arm and held a spot on the side of her head. "Klaus had me hooked up so he could drain my blood. Stefan and Damon were trying to help but in the chaos I got knocked over and I smacked my head off the fireplace. I couldn't catch myself because my arms were tied to the chair." Elijah reached and took her hand rubbing it gently. "Jeremy was worried so he took me to the hospital. Meredith said I was fine and sent me home but she lied. She didn't want anyone to worry. I was bleeding internally, I would have died that night so she gave me blood. Damon always gives her a supply." Elijah thought for a few moments.

"Elena it was not Damon's blood that healed you." He finally said. "It was mine." He could feel that Elena was happy about this but he wasn't. "I gave a small supply of my blood to be used for you and only you if the emergency called for it."

"Why are you so upset?" Elena forced herself to sit up and she held her head. "Do you feel guilty that you caused it? Please don't, it isn't your fault. And if I'm being completely honest I like my new life, with you." Her smile was beautiful despite her ragged appearance. "I love you."

"I'm not upset that it was my blood that turned you. I'm upset by what it's done to you." He confessed.

"I don't understand?" Elijah stood and back away a few feet.

"Get up Elena." She whined.

"Please don't make me. I don't feel well." She argued.

"I asked you to get up." He pressed and she slowly did and he knew. Despite the pain she was in she stumbled a few steps but he caught her before she hit the floor and set her back down.

"Why did you want me to get up if you were just going to set me back down?" She was clearly annoyed by his actions but he had to know.

"You're sired to me." He ran his hands through his hair unsure what he should do. A sire bond explained everything, how he had been drawn to the alley the night he found her, how compliant she had been towards him, why she had let him share blood with him in the first place and why she thought she was in love with him. It was all a lie.

"The bond? I know." She responded.

"No. A sire bond is different from blood bonding. Blood bonding is a mutual ritual between two vampires who wish to mate as I've explained but a sire bond is not mutual. It forms when a newborn vampire feels they cannot control themselves. They become emotionally attached to the vampire they were turned by. This explains everything." He said sitting under her window.

"I'm sorry. I still don't get it." Elena was still confused and Elijah let out a loud sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

"The blood bond is mutual; a sire bond is not. It's a physical connection, it's why you were drawn to the city, I was here, and why I was drawn to the alley where I first found you. We were supposed to find each other."

"A sire bond, like Klaus and his hybrids?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, exactly. I forced you into all of this. I'm a thousand years old, I should have known better. I was just so happy you were finally responding to my advances. I wanted you so badly I ignored my better judgement." He could feel that she was calm and not at all upset by the realization.

"It's okay Elijah. We'll work through this." She smiled but it only made him angry.

"Let me explain this a little clearer." The words came out harsher than he intended and Elena's face turned sad. "Nothing you feel for me is real, it never was."

"That's not true." She denied. "Elijah please, this entire situation made me realize how much I love you." Her face beamed and Elena truly believed what she was saying but he knew better.

"No. You don't love me. You only think you do because of the sire bond. You only acted because that's what I wanted you to do. It's nearly impossible for one to ignore their sire's wishes. They only reason you think you love me is because I want you to love me and that isn't fair to you." Life was so cruel sometimes. He was in love with Elena but this wasn't right. He couldn't force her to love him back, it's not how she really felt.

"No, it's not the only reason Elijah. I honestly think I loved you before I turned. It probably makes me a terrible person but I think I loved you from the first time I saw you." She admitted. "You were terrifying but you were also the only one who cared about what I wanted and let me make my own decisions."

"No!" He yelled standing up. "Nothing you're saying is true! None of this is real!" Panic rose in him and Elena stood to walk towards him. He couldn't handle this. He could not do this to her.

"Elijah please." She whispered with tears streaming down her face. Her small plea broke his heart and for a split second he contemplated just taking her and running to the ends of the Earth but instead he fled.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't understand what I did wrong." Elena was curled up on her bed in tears. Her stomach was doing backflips and she felt like she had been staked through the heart. Kol and Rebekah had managed to get her to drink a little blood and clean herself up but that was it.

"You haven't done anything wrong Elena. Elijah is being ridiculous." Rebekah insisted.

"I'm not so sure Rebekah. Elena is sired to him and he has a valid argument. To be honest if it were me I wouldn't care and I'd claim you in a heartbeat, but Elijah is far too moral for that. He thinks he's doing the right thing." Kol argued.

"He isn't doing the right thing!" Rebekah shouted. "Look at her!" Elena could feel Elijah's roaring emotions ripping through her. He was devastated and it broke her heart. She just couldn't believe what he said, that everything she felt wasn't real. Of course it was real, it was the most real thing she had ever felt. Her love for Elijah was more powerful and pure than anything she had ever felt before.

"After everything Elijah has been through with the doppelgangers he will never believe that Elena loves him of her own free will." Kol shook his head and paced the room. Elena grew nervous as Kol walked up to her and stared her in the eyes. "There is one thing we can do to convince him but it's a huge risk." He smirked and Elena shot up instantly.

"Please, I'll do anything." She begged.

"Anything?" He repeated and she nodded. "Good. I'm terribly sorry about this but it's the only way." Kol grabbed her face and pulled her closer.

"Kol?" Rebekah growled. "What are you doing?"

"Turn it all off Elena." Everything Elena had ever felt seemed to disappear as she followed Kol's command. "Shut off your emotions and feel nothing."

"Kol!" Rebekah slammed him into the wall and grabbed Elena's face but it was too late. "Elena, don't. Don't do this!" Elena shoved Rebekah away and looked back and forth between the two of them and felt annoyed and hungry. "Elena." Rebekah warned stepping in front of her but before Rebekah had the chance to think Elena snapped her neck and she fell to the floor. She turned to Kol next.

"What about you? Do you want to stop me too?" She asked but Kol just grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh no Darling, not at all. You're perfect. In fact, I think you and I should take a little road trip. What do you say?" He asked moving so close there was no space left between them.

"Sounds good to me."

Kol was speeding away as fast as the car they had stolen would go and she didn't care in the slightest where he was taking her. She just needed to get away from everyone. No more Salvatore's controlling her life, no more Elijah jerking her heart around. Being with Kol was perfect because he didn't care about her.

She was still feeling weak and let herself fall asleep listening to the hum of the engine.

"Elena Darling." She felt a nudge on her shoulder. "Wake up. We're here." Elena opened her eyes and it was dark but there were bright lights everywhere. Elena sped from the car and took everything in. The tall buildings, the crowds of people, it was exhilarating. Kol appeared next to her smirking.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"New York." He responded. "Come on, I'm sure you're hungry." She followed Kol into a crowded nightclub but it wasn't anything like the clubs Elijah brought her too. It was dark and dingy and smelled of sweat, alcohol and vomit nearly making Elena sick to her stomach but it hit her how hungry she was.

She immersed herself into the crowd and began dancing and within seconds a man appeared behind her. She didn't use her tricks this time and turned biting deep into the man's neck and drank, and drank and drank. She could feel his heartbeat slowing and knew she should stop but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Easy love. There's no need to kill." He pulled Elena back but she pulled away and tried to attack again. Kol grabbed her again but this time he held on tight.

"I thought you said I was perfect." She sneered.

"You are but let's not blow our cover. This isn't about your emotions, this is about self-control." He retorted wrapping his harms around her waist. "Drink all you want, just pick a new target." She considered Kol's words and realized he was right. She sped away to find someone else and casually made her way around the club drinking both alcohol and blood as she went.

They were making their way to a hotel so they could sleep. Elena clearly drank too much and she wasn't feeling quite right. She jumped when music began blaring from her pocket. She pulled out her phone and saw it was Elijah calling. She also saw he had tried to call her sixteen times before now and she laughed. Of course he cared now. She rolled her eyes and returned her phone to her pocket.

"Who was that?" Kol asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Elijah. Now he wants to talk." Elena snarled.

"My brother is an idiot Elena." He laughed then her phone started ringing again. Kol lowered his hand and took Elena's phone slapping her butt as he did. "Good morning Elijah." He answered.

"Kol. What the hell have you done!? Where is Elena?" Elijah was angry, they could both hear it.

"Elena is safe and sound here with me." He responded. "We've decided to take some time to clear our heads."

"Bring her back!" Elijah snarled.

"Why on Earth would I do that? You told her you didn't want her so I decided to have a go."

"What!? That is so not…" Elena started to protest but Kol just covered her mouth with his hand.

"Quiet Elena. The men are talking." Anger flashed through her body and she almost ripped his head off before he winked at her. He was just trying to irritate Elijah.

"That is not what happened!" Elijah snapped. "Bring her back here now or I swear I will hunt you down! And I will find you." He warned.

"Challenge accepted brother. Now if you don't mind Elena and I have a fun filled day planned. Talk to you later." Kol didn't bother hanging up. Just crushed Elena's phone and tossed it into the street.

"Was that really a good idea? Did you have to provoke him?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, I really did. I told you Elena, my brother is an idiot and he just needs some help."

"Help with what?" She questioned.

"Finally getting what he deserves." Kol nodded.

"And what exactly does a thousand year old original vampire deserve?" She turned to look at him but he kept his gaze straight ahead as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You'll find out." Elena just smiled and followed.

Elena and Kol continued on this way for a week. Every day they found some knew hotel and slept until the sun went down and gorged themselves in blood and alcohol. Elena had killed two people because she didn't care enough to stop drinking and drained them. It was a very easy existence and for the first time since her parents died Elena finally felt like she didn't have a care in the world. She was getting herself ready to go out, tying her hair back in a lose ponytail when Kol stepped up behind her.

"What do you want?" She asked. "I'm not ready yet." She was wearing dark jeans and a dark red tank top and Kol rested his hands on her hips. "What are you doing?" She asked dangerously.

"Come on now Elena. We've been together for a whole week now. You must feel the attraction growing between us." He said in her ear pulling her in close.

"Not in the slightest." She said.

"You don't have to hide it anymore." His hands slid up and he grabbed onto her breasts squeezing hard. "Let's stay in tonight, we'll have way more fun." Elena turned and pushed him across the room and he laughed.

"How about no." She said.

"Did you really just say no to me?" He sped in front of her but she stood her ground. "Nobody says no to me Darling." Her grabbed her face with both hands and made her look at him.

"Go to hell." She snarled but before she could do anything Kol's lips came crashing down to hers. She shouldn't care, it shouldn't bother her. She had no emotions but Kol's kiss made her angry and sad at the same time. Angry because Kol was being an ass but sad because he was not the one she wanted to kiss. He finally pulled back and he was smirking.

"Hello Elijah." He said without turning around. Elena looked passed him to see Elijah gripping each side the doorway. He was furious and Elena had never seen him look this way, so disheveled. Elena looked to Kol who was trying to control his laughter.

"What is wrong with you?" Elena shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Kol." Both he and Elena froze. Elijah was beyond furious and Kol suddenly went flying into a wall. "What have you done!?" Elena could see his vampire features for the first time and something in her hurt. She didn't want Elijah to act like this but she shoved the feeling back down.


	8. Chapter 8

Elijah had spent a few hours pacing back and forth through the park. After the first five minutes he admitted to himself he had made the worst mistake of his life leaving Elena but he kept talking himself out of going back to her.

He kept convincing himself that she didn't really love him and their entire relationship was a lie. Elena had said she knew she loved him from the moment she saw him and it had been the same for him. Watching her juvenile relationship with Stefan had almost been more than he could bear to watch but it had come to a screeching halt thanks to his brother.

Damon was a different problem. He somehow managed to weave his way into Elena's heart but Elijah knew he didn't really love Elena. Damon was in love with Katherine and was using Elena as a substitute. He wondered briefly if Elena was not sired to him if would she have stayed with Damon.

His heart clenched when he suddenly realized he couldn't feel Elena anymore. Her emotions had filled a large void in his heart the last six months but something was wrong. Everything she felt suddenly disappeared from his body. He didn't care about the sire bond, Elena belonged with him, he needed to go to her.

He sped back to her house to get her. To promise her he would never leave her again. He expected to find her angry or crying but instead he found Rebekah dead on her bedroom floor.

"Rebekah?" He shook her and Rebekah shot up.

"No! Kol! Elena!" She yelled.

"Rebekah it's me." Elijah focused her attention. "Where's Elena? I've made a terrible mistake."

"Yes, you really have. Elena's gone." Rebekah rubbed her head and sighed. "I really don't want to have to tell you."

"What happened?" Elijah asked helping her up.

"Kol…He's done something very bad." Elijah felt anger, Kol kidnapped Elena.

"Where did he take her?" Elijah asked expecting he wouldn't like the answer.

"It's more than that Elijah. Kol forced Elena to shut her emotions off." Elijah almost hit the roof, this was why he couldn't feel her anymore. She wasn't feeling. Why the hell would Kol make Elena turn her emotions off? "Elijah?" Rebekah asked.

"Where did they go?" He asked again.

"I don't know." Elijah rubbed his face and tried to think. He had to find Elena. He needed her back and felt himself crumble at the thought of being without her.

He knew it was idiotic but he tried to call her. Maybe he could find out where she was by her surroundings. He called and called and grew frustrated each time he heard her voice message.

Elijah grew even angrier when he finally got an answer but it was his brother. He hoped a threat would reign Kol in but it only managed to encourage his younger brother. Elijah knew full well that Kol was trying to upset him, it was working.

Elijah was on the hunt now. He was going to find them and bring Elena back whether she wanted to come or not.

It took him a whole week to track them down, Kol was very clever but Elijah was more so. Three witches helped pinpoint the pair to New York. He had been close to catching them but Kol had been managing to elude him. Kol and Elena were dancing very close together and Elijah's blood boiled as jealously surged through his body but they managed to get away. Elena seemed oblivious to his presence but he knew Kol realized he was there. Kol was not attempting to flee the city. He was purposely dangling Elena in front him and Elijah was losing his patience.

Finally Kol slipped, apparently Kol had been having a lot of sex because a woman he had picked up managed to tell him what hotel they were at. He had them now. He crept quietly and waited outside their room and listened to their conversation. Kol was attempting to seduce Elena and it somehow made him feel better that they had not slept together. He would of course forgive Elena for anything she had done in her current state but Kol may have ended up back in his coffin.

Elijah finally had enough. He opened the door and all the anger came flooding back. Kol was kissing Elena and she was letting him. A possessive anger he had never felt before threatened to consume him.

"Hello Elijah." His brother greeted. Elijah could hear the amusement dripping from his words. He gripped the door frame so tight he heard it crack.

"What is wrong with you?" Elena asked rolling her eyes. She didn't care about any of this. She didn't care that Kol had just kissed her or that he was angry and she stood there void of emotion. It wasn't right, this wasn't Elena.

"Kol." Elijah did the best he could to control himself. "What have you done!?" Elena froze now and actually looked frightened, that just made him more upset. He didn't want to scare her so he took out his anger on Kol sending him crashing into the nearest wall.

"Elijah don't!" She said speeding but he pushed her back, not hard but enough to make her retreat. "Why are you here!?" She yelled and he slammed her into a wall pinning her with his entire body. He almost crushed her.

"Are you kidding me Elena!? I've been trying to find you this entire week!" He matched her volume. "Stop acting like a couple of children and come home." He demanded.

"No." Elena pushed him away and Kol laughed as she stood brushing off his shirt.

"Looks like Elena doesn't do what you want any more brother. You'll have to try a bit harder than just demanding." Elijah knew his brother was right. The effects of the sire bond had been severed the instant Elena turned her emotions off. She would no longer be influenced by him. Then reality set in. This is exactly what Kol had wanted. He forced Elena to turn her emotions off to help her, to help both of them and he smiled. Elijah sped to Elena and grabbed her face forcing her to look at him.

"Elena. I'm sorry. I was being so selfish but I only left you because I care. I realized my mistake and came back that night but you were already gone. Please come home with me so we can work this out." He pleaded but Elena did not seem moved by his words.

"Why should I?" She countered. "My brother hates me, my best friends won't speak to me, Stefan and Damon tried to kill me, and you'll just up and leave the next chance you get. Give me one good reason why I should do anything you say?" It was a fair question, Elijah had pretty much done everything in his power to make Elena not trust him.

"Because I love you." He swore he saw a hint of emotion but she was fighting it. He kissed her and she tried to push away but he wasn't going to let her. Not until she responded. Elena fought hard but he could feel her giving in. She was about to surrender but suddenly his world went dark and he collapsed on the ground.

When he woke he could hear Kol laughing. He was on his feet quickly and had Kol by his throat.

"What happened?" Kol was still laughing. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I did not do anything Elijah. Elena got the better of you. She snapped your neck and took off." Kol released Elijah's grip and readjusted his shirt.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Elijah growled.

"Because she is not mine to take care of. If you want her back as badly as you claim then you my dear brother are going to have to fight for her for once." Kol stated stealing a drink from the mini bar.

"What do you mean?" Elijah snarled.

"I meant what I said. You have been in love with that girl since the moment you saw her, don't deny it." Elijah wasn't going to, it was true. "Yet you let those Salvatore idiots tear her apart and did nothing. Then you used her as a bartering chip against mother then up and left her. You took the coward's way out." That was also true. "Then you had her. She came to you willingly and at the first sign of trouble you abandoned her again. Yes, I forced her emotions off. If you won't fight for her willingly I will make you fight. The sire bond has been broken so you have no more excuses. Either go get Elena and make her yours or leave her be. She doesn't deserve all of this nonsense." Elijah thought the universe must be going mad, Kol was actually making sense.

"I know." He finally admitted out loud and Kol smirked. "I've been horrible to her. I should never have left her in the first place. I took her for granted." For the first time in a thousand years Elijah actually felt his heart hurting. "I never realized what I had."

"That's a lie." Elijah glared at his brother. "You knew exactly what you had, you just thought you would never lose it." Kol said taking another drink. "Good luck." He said and sped away. Elijah cracked his neck and mentally prepared himself. Finding Elena was going to be much easier than finding Kol. Elena had no idea how to hide. Elijah took a deep breath and inhaled Elena's scent. She wouldn't get far.

It took less than an hour to find her. She was in an alleyway drinking greedily from a man and showed no signs of stopping herself. He chose to intervene. He gave her no warning as he snapped her neck and her body fell limp in his arms. The man yelled but Elijah stared him the eyes.

"You will not remember any of this." He compelled offering the man some blood to heal Elena's wounds. Now that he was taken care of he focused his full attention back to the girl in his arms. "I'm so sorry Elena. I should never have let this happen to you but I promise I will make it right." He carried her off into the night.

Elena slept the rest of the night and Elijah watched over her never once leaving her side. He had removed his jacket and tie and undid the first few buttons of his shirt and waited patiently. He felt many things as he watched. He was angry, sad, frustrated but felt passion at the same time. Elena was worth the effort, she was worth all this madness. He smiled when she finally began to stir.

"Mmm. What happened?" She asked but she couldn't open her eyes. "My head hurts." She tried to reach for it but Elijah had tied her wrists to the bed she was currently lying on. She finally opened her eyes trying to pull herself free but there was vervain on the restraints. She hissed loudly and threw her arms down.

"Calm down Elena." Elijah commanded.

"I am calm." She snapped.

"It's eight in the morning." He told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Elijah didn't like her attitude.

"I was just informing you of the time. I took your bracelet back." Elena glanced to her wrist and Elijah could barely feel she was upset by it but wouldn't show it. "Don't worry, you can have it back once we've solved our little dilemma." He promised.

"Don't flatter yourself, I wasn't worried about it." She hissed and Elijah sped slamming his hands on either side of her head. He bared his fangs and his vampire features protruded on his face. She jumped but had nowhere to move. Fear. That was something. She tried to move her hands again but the vervain just burnt her skin. "It's not very nice treating a lady like this." She smiled.

"You're absolutely right." He agreed moving his face close to hers calming himself down. "But you have not been acting like much of a lady now have you." He asked lightly touching his finger to her nose. His action seemed to annoy her and he found it amusing.

"Why do you even care? You left me." She stated. "You don't really want me and that's perfectly fine. Let's just do ourselves a favor and call it quits now. We both know you're just going to up and leave again." Elena glared at him.

"You see, that is where you are wrong. I have no intention of ever letting you go again. I have waited a thousand years for you and I'm tired. I'm done waiting." He said with absolute certainty. "You are mine Elena, always and forever."

"No!" She yelled. "That's not true!" Elijah knew she didn't believe her owns words. "You don't care about me!"

"You're right." He rested his hand against her hip and leaned completely over her. She shifted uncomfortably but Elijah tightened his grip to keep her still. "I don't just care about you, I'm in love with you Elena and I always have been."

"I don't believe you." She responded.

"You have every reason not you. I have failed you in almost every way but I will not fail you now." Elena slammed her eyes shut and he could see her trying not to feel anything. She was forcing everything down. "I love you Elena, please come back." He leaned all way in and kissed her. She resisted at first which wasn't surprising but he could feel that she wanted it. He broke the kiss for a moment. "Come back." He whispered kissing her neck and sliding his hand up her shirt against her skin. She hissed and tried to reach out to touch him but couldn't.

"Well this hardly seems fair." She whispered and Elijah smiled through his kiss.

"I'll take them off if you turn your emotions back on." He promised.

"Elijah I…" He almost had her but she shut down and turned her face away. "Go to hell!" She yelled and he pulled back feeling frustrated again.

"That's fine. But you're not going anywhere." He sped from the room before he said or did something he would regret. He knew he needed to be patient, getting someone's emotions back on was difficult task normally but Elena truly believed she had nothing. Jeremy was a hunter who could barely stand to be in the same room as her, Stefan and Damon had betrayed her and almost killed her, her best friend hated her and he himself had abandoned her. She had every reason to keep her emotions off. He had to try something else but for now he was going to leave her be. Maybe some time by herself would help her to clear her head. Then it hit him, maybe that was the answer. Elena was terrified of being alone, it's why she was keeping her emotions off but she still didn't want that. She wanted to be with someone.

It was very difficult but he ignored Elena for five days. The only times he went to see her was when he was giving her blood, he didn't want her to desiccate and even then he refused to speak to her. He watched as her anger slowly disappeared and she was losing her will to fight. He was breaking her down. He was about to leave the apartment he was keeping her in when he heard a noise. He focused his hearing and felt his heart break but he smiled at the same time. Elena was crying and a light wind blew through his body bringing with it her pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Elena curled herself up as much as she could with the restraints still on her wrists. She had no idea how long it had been but Elijah was keeping her locked up. It reminded her a lot of how Stefan and Damon had treated her but then again it wasn't like that at all. Stefan and Damon had tortured her almost to death but at least they knew she was there. Elijah ignored her. He hadn't said a word to her in what felt like years and that honestly hurt more than being tortured. Then she wondered why she cared so much. She messed with the restraints for the thousandth time but still couldn't get herself free and only managed to make her already damaged wrists bleed more. The vervain was preventing her from healing properly.

That was when she decided she didn't want to fight any longer. She tried not to drink any blood when Elijah did come to see her and he practically had to shove it down her throat. He still never said a word to her and never lingered. He made her drink then left.

It finally hurt. She was alone and she was hurt. All the pain she felt swelled in her heart and she didn't want to be alone anymore. She missed Elijah and missed how it had been between them. All this anger and silence was killing her. She couldn't take it anymore and let the tears flow.

"Finally." Elena turned her head towards the door and saw Elijah standing there.

"Elijah?" She choked out and she felt excited but afraid at the same time. "I'm sorry." Elijah slowly walked to the bed and sat down beside her but she flinched.

"Don't be sorry Elena. I did this to you." He brushed her hair back and she looked away.

"Elena, look at me." He said and she found she couldn't resist. Her eyes met his and she felt like a deer in headlights. His gaze was just so overwhelming. "Are your emotions truly back?" He was compelling her and she couldn't fault him for that.

"Yes." She confirmed. Elijah looked at her with soft eyes and began untying the straps around her wrists. She sat up once he was done but stared at the floor as he rubbed her red and raw skin. "Thank you." She said quietly and sighed.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you. It was the only way I could get you back." Elena just nodded and leaned against his shoulder. She cried softly for few minutes while Elijah held her. He didn't know what he could possibly say to her.

"I killed someone." She was devastated and Elijah felt terrible but this was something that was bound to happen. It happened to everyone.

"It's alright Elena." He tried to assure her.

"It's not alright. I ended someone's life. How can I live with that?" Elijah held her tight and let her continue to cry. He couldn't change it for her, he couldn't go back in time and stop it from happening.

"You learn from it. You use it to reign yourself in. Remember how killing someone makes you feel and it will stop you the next time. You're strong enough Elena. You can overcome this." It was only one person, she wasn't beyond saving over one person.

"Can we go home?" She asked.

"If that's what you want." He replied.

"It is. Please take me home." Elijah moved to lift her but she pulled out of his grasp. "I want to walk." Elijah stared at her again not wanting to let her go. "Please, I've been lying on that bed so long." And Elijah nodded.

"Of course Elena." He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her down to his car.

"Can we walk around the block a few times first?" She asked. "I don't think I'm ready to sit in the car just yet." She wasn't sure if she was in any position to ask Elijah for anything but when she saw the car she just couldn't get in. Elijah just led her and they walked in silence for what seemed like forever. Elena was slightly uncomfortable and found herself wanting to talk, to say anything but she couldn't bring herself to form words. The tension between them was too great.

"Elena, it's been an hour." Elena jumped at the break in silence.

"What?" She didn't know what he meant.

"I was just wondering if you had enough time. We should be going soon, it's a long way home." He said.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just…"

"Don't apologize. If you aren't ready we can continue walking." He assured her.

"No, we should go." She agreed. "I want to go home." They made their way back to the car and the continued the silence. It finally occurred to Elena she didn't know where Elijah was taking her. She just said she wanted to go home but that could mean a few places. She finally got up the courage to ask after two hours. "Elijah." She said quietly.

"Yes Elena." He responded equally as quiet.

"Where are we going?" Elijah remained quiet but she saw his hands grip the steering wheel tighter and his jaw clenched slightly. He took a breath before answering.

"Where would you like to go?" Elena felt frustrated. Why was he just answering her question with another question?

"I said I wanted to go home." She rubbed her arms and Elijah glanced at her before looking back to the road.

"And where is that?" He asked.

"So you've just been driving with no idea where you're headed?" She questioned.

"I didn't say that. I know where I'm going." He sighed. "Where is home to you Elena?" Her mind formed an answer within seconds but she kept herself from saying it out loud and she held herself tight. Elijah pulled over and Elena felt panic rise in her. Was he angry with her? He didn't feel angry.

"What are you doing?" She asked trying not to sound as afraid as she felt. He reached over and grabbed her face to make her look at him.

"Where do you want me to take you?" He asked but there was no annoyance in his voice. "I will take you anywhere you want to go Elena, just tell me where." He insisted.

"I just want to be with you." She said almost inaudibly but Elijah heard it loud and clear and smiled softly.

"Alright then. I'll take you home." He caressed her face for a few moments before he began driving once again. Elena felt herself relax and the drove all the way back to Elijah's house in silence. He sped to open the door for her.

"Thank you." She trailed behind him as he opened the door and felt another wave of relief as she entered the house. She was herself again, she was with Elijah and she was home. Elijah disappeared into the bedroom while she sat down on the couch. She took off her shoes and held her stomach which began to churn in pain.

"Here." Elijah was suddenly standing in front of her offering a glass of blood. He had changed his clothes and was now shirtless. She pushed it away and shook her head.

"I don't feel very well." She argued and Elijah sat beside her.

"You haven't had a decent amount of blood in five days. Your body is beginning to shut down. You'll feel better if you drink." He offered the glass again and this time she took it but just gripped it. She felt herself getting worked up by the smell and her hands shook. "Relax." He told her but she couldn't bring herself to calm down. Elijah covered her hands with his and gently lifted the glass to her lips. Electricity surged through her body at their contact and she couldn't help but drink slowly. She tried to lower the glass but Elijah wouldn't let her until all the blood was gone. He set the glass down on the coffee table and Elena started to feel better but was tired both physically and mentally.

"You were right." She admitted. "I feel a little better."

"Why don't you go take a shower?" He insisted and she nodded.

Elena took a long time in the shower. The nice thing about Elijah's shower was that the water never got cold. She had no idea how long she let the water run over her body when she finally started to feel tired. She shut the water off and dried off her body and hair before slipping on a pair of shorts and a tank top. The only thought running through her mind was sleep and laid herself down in her bed. She closed her eyes and started to drift off when she felt the pressure on the bed change.

"I thought you were coming back out." Elijah spoke in her ear.

"I'm so tired." She whined trying to get back up but he gently pushed her back down.

"It's alright. Get some sleep my lovely." He smiled and if Elena's heart still beat it would have frozen under his gaze.

"Elijah I…" She began but he cut her off when his lips pressed against her forehead. He didn't speak but Elena felt everything Elijah was saying with his kiss. He was promising her his protection and his respect even after everything she had done. He was telling her that he cared and would come between anyone or anything that dared try to hurt her again. Most of all he was telling her that he loved her and that she was his.

"Tomorrow. Sleep now." He commanded and she did.


	10. Chapter 10

Elijah didn't leave Elena's side all night but so many thoughts raced through his mind. Elena's emotions were back and it terrified him. At least before he knew Elena loved him and he had that sense of security but the effects of the sire bond were now broken. He had no idea what Elena felt for him. They had not shared blood in over a week so their emotional bond was weak. He feared she may not feel the same about him as she once did.

As much as he feared Elena's rejection he knew it was the right thing. He wanted to be with Elena but not if it was forced. Kol had done a good thing but the toll it took on Elena was heartbreaking. She was hurting over the things she had done when her emotions were off but she could get passed it. He would help her and no matter what she felt towards him he would never leave her again.

She had wanted to ask him last night and he knew that but he couldn't handle it. He just needed more time before their inevitable conversation. He was still in love with her and always will be but did she still love him back? He could at least pretend for one more night.

Elena shifted slightly and moaned, she was waking up. Elijah was disappointed when the arm she had wrapped around his waist moved so she could rub her eyes.

"Good morning." She greeted sitting herself up. Her hair fell around her shoulders like a waterfall and she stared at him. Elijah reached out and brushed her cheek with his fingers.

"Good morning Elena. Are you feeling better?" She nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "Elena…" Elijah debated with himself. Did he really want to know what Elena felt or did he want to live in a fake reality where he knew she was still his?

"Elijah." She countered and slid closer to him resting her hand on his arm. Elijah took a deep breath trying to control himself. Her touch was magic. Elijah stared in her eyes, her slightly cold very serious eyes and believed the worst. That was until she leaned forward and kissed him. It was short but passionate and caught him off guard. What surprised him more was her next action. Elena shifted her body so she was straddling his lap and kissed him again this time with more fire. She was burning through him and he needed more so he pulled her in as close as he could and held on tight. The spark they always had was still there and he felt relief wash over him. She pulled her head back and took an unnecessary breath which caused her breasts to bounce up and down. Elijah's hands slid up and he squeezed them lightly through her tank top. Elena responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you Elijah." She whispered into his ear and he almost lost it.

"I love you. Always and forever Elena." Elijah slid the strap of her top down. His fangs protruded and bit deep into her collar bone. Her blood never before tasted so sweet.

"Ah, Elijah." She moaned as he grabbed on her hair with one hand and slid the other up her shirt. He found himself annoyed with her shirt and ripped it off entirely so he had full access to her body. His lips attacked every inch of bare skin. She tried to pull away but Elijah refused to give up their closeness and flipped them so Elena laid spread out underneath him. He entwined his hands with hers and kissed her neck again. She bucked when she felt his obvious excitement and Elijah lowered his body further so he was practically crushing her. He wanted her to feel it, wanted her to feel how much he wanted her, how much he had missed her. Elena's eyes slammed shut as he bit into her once more. "Please." She whispered.

"Please what?" Elijah smiled against her neck as he licked the dripping blood from his wounds.

"I need you." She begged. "I missed you so much."

"What exactly did you miss?" He responded.

"Everything." Her back arched and Elijah wasn't sure he could put of the fire that had been ignited inside him. He took her over and over again and she responded to every perfectly calculated maneuver. This was good, Elena was still his.

When they were finished Elena was breathing heavily lying face down beside him.

"Wow." She breathed out. "That was amazing." The bond had increased again so Elijah knew she wasn't lying to him.

"I quite agree." He slid his fingers up and down her arm.

"Mmmm." She moaned quietly. "Aren't you done yet?" She laughed lightly. Elijah leaned over and kissed the back of her exposed shoulder.

"I'll never be done with you Elena." She propped herself up on her elbows.

"I'm sorry about everything Elijah." She sighed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He assured her as he pulled her over to lean against him. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm responsible for everything that's happened since your transition. I ignored the obvious sire bond between us, forced you into a relationship with me then abandoned you. You do not apologize to me for anything."

"Elijah." Elena took a deep, un-needed breath. "I meant what I told you. I'm in love with you and I truly believe I have been since the day we first met. I was terrified of it and guilt ridden. I did everything in my power to try to see you as just an ally. I knew I couldn't ignore it anymore after Stefan left with Klaus. I really did give our relationship everything I had but in the end it wasn't enough for him. I knew the day you saved me from your sister I wouldn't love anyone else."

"Elena."

"The sire bond didn't make me feel that." She continued. "My feelings were always there. If anything, I think it was my feelings that formed the sire bond." Elijah thought about it. If Elena had such strong feelings for him before she turned it could very well have formed the bond. That only made him feel even more guilty. The sire bond had been formed out of love, he hadn't forced her into anything and he had made the worst of it. Elena's feelings for him had been real from the start.

"I hate the fact I doubted you. I doubted our relationship and caused you to turn off your emotions." Elena tried to pull away but he held her tighter.

"It's okay Elijah."

"No, it isn't okay. I was supposed to protect you, I was supposed to keep you safe. You put your absolute trust in me and I failed you. I'll never forgive myself for what I put you through." Elijah let Elena move enough so she could reach his face.

"We're together now and we both know the truth. We love each other and now we're back together." She leaned in and kissed him deeply. "I don't care about anything else. I love you."

"And I love you. Always and forever Elena." He flipped them so he was once again straddling her. He kissed her passionately. "I promise if you stay with me I will never hurt you again."

"I'm not going anywhere Elijah. Sire bond or not, I love you."

"You're mine." He told her. "Always."

"Yes." Elena kissed him once more before they fell back into a rhythm spending the rest of the day buried in each others bodies.


End file.
